


Birthday Cake and Birthday Praises

by acinnamonrollwithsomesin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cuddles, Episode Ignis Verse 2, Fluff, Kisses, Lovey dovey compliments, M/M, Older Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, just these old men being HUUUGE saps, some good ass fluff a couple days before iggy's birthday, y'know the good shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 03:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acinnamonrollwithsomesin/pseuds/acinnamonrollwithsomesin
Summary: It's the morning of Ignis' birthday, and Ignis wakes up to Noctis' voice and loving embrace, as per usual.There's a nice strawberry cake waiting in the kitchen, but Ignis can't focus on such trivial things while Noctis is being so loving to him this morning.The cake can wait for now. It's not going anywhere.





	Birthday Cake and Birthday Praises

Noctis wrapped his arms around Ignis from behind and sighed in content, the heat flowing through them both underneath their soft blankets and pillows.  
A cloudy and somewhat chilly morning as forecasted the night before, but no matter. They were safe and snug in their bedroom, where no chill or threat could reach them.

 

Today was the day.

 

Noctis kissed softly at Ignis’ neck, trailing several more down the curve of his shoulder.

“Happy birthday, Iggy.” Noctis murmured, before kissing the shell of Ignis’ ear.  
Ignis stirred a bit, and turned over to face him. “Morning, love.” Ignis groaned, still half asleep.

  
“I got you some _ca-ake_.” Noctis teased in a sing song voice while booping Ignis’ nose with his finger, as if that would have Ignis jumping out of bed and bolting out of their bedroom to find it. But Ignis was never too keen on sweets. That was more or less Prompto’s thing. Although, Ignis didn’t pass on the idea of sweets entirely, since he’d sometimes have a cake or a bit of chocolate with his Ebony.  
Ignis merely opened his eyes. “Homemade?”

  
Noctis chuckled a little. “No, of course not. I would’ve accidentally burned it if that was the case.”

  
“Store bought. And it’s strawberry with vanilla icing, too. You want some?” Noctis asked, absentmindedly playing with Ignis’ hair.

“Not right now. Wanna snuggle more…” Ignis embraced Noctis tightly, nuzzling into Noctis and listening to the comforting sound of his heartbeat.

  
“Greedy little thing…” Noctis smirked in amusement, before gently kissing Ignis’ cheek.

  
“Only with you, love.” Ignis smiled, before searching under the blankets for Noctis’ hand, and intertwining it with his own when he found it.

 

All was silent for a brief while, except the quiet ticking of the clock.

 

“Thirty-three years old today…” Noctis sighed as he stared at the ceiling. “Wish I could’ve been here for the last ten.”

  
“What matters is you’re here _now_ , darling. Don’t feel bad for something you couldn’t change.” Ignis comforted Noctis, laying a hand on his chest.

“You made it possible, sweetheart.” Noctis turned over to Ignis, and they shared a long, tender kiss without a single word needed.

 

Ignis realized something.

 

“Sweetheart…That’s a new one.” Ignis couldn’t help grinning a little in his sleepy haze at the new pet name.

  
"Well, it’s true. You…really are sweet, y’know?” Noctis averted his eyes as he realized just how embarrassing the compliment he made was.

Ignis smiled tenderly.

"I think _you’re_ the sweet one, dear.” Ignis held Noctis just a bit tighter as he blushed, as if to affirm his own countering praise.

 

If there were a way to describe Noctis’ heart at that moment, It’d be that it were pierced straight and true by Cupid’s arrow.

 

“Come on, you _saved my life._ _You’re_ the sweet one, **_honey_**.” Noctis giggled as he showered Ignis’ face with kisses while Ignis laughed with him. His temples, his eyelids, his nose, his cheeks. No area was left uncovered.

“Well, I saved you because you brought so much joy and fulfillment into my life, _dear heart_.” Ignis grinned as Noctis visibly became shocked, before he snickered bashfully and nuzzled noses with him, showering him with praises so quickly Ignis just couldn’t keep up. Though, he did try his best.

  
Each one made his heart swell with love even furthur. “You’re amazing.”, “You’re absolutely beautiful, and I’m so lucky to have you.”, “I cherish every day I’m with you.”, “It’d be a disgrace to not give you the world.”, “You’re the kindest, most loving person I ever met.”

But what always touched Ignis the most, was when Ignis heard the three words that always seemed to make his heart skip a beat every time, no matter how many times Noctis had said it in the past.

 

“ _I love you_.”

 

 

_~Fin~_

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy errybody! Back with another fic a bit before Iggy's birthday! You'd think Ignis and Noctis would whip out the early party hats and streamers, but at this age they've learned to tone things down a bit. But it's alright, since they enjoy it either way. I've always really liked the idea of them having more "quiet" moments.
> 
> As always, if you enjoyed my fic, comments and kudos are gladly appreciated!


End file.
